


Make It Real (Or Else Forget About It)

by fireweed15



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireweed15/pseuds/fireweed15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A distinct lack of regrets made this just as intoxicating as any tequila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Real (Or Else Forget About It)

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon a piece of art by a friend. For best results, listen to "Smooth" by Santana (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Whgn_iE5uc) while reading.

Neither Greg nor Pearl was the type to have regrets. Pearl didn’t regret her “impractical” major (dance), and Greg lived as though the word wasn’t a part of his vocabulary. That was what they did, so when their lips crashed together in a kiss, one heavy with the taste of tequila, neither did anything to slow or stop it.

How they found a place divorced from the party around them was a mystery, but in the moment, there was little else but a locked door and each other. Somewhere downstairs, music filtered up through the floorboards and wrapped around them like smoke. They’d shed their trousers and shirts before the door was even closed, their shoes kicked to the side in short order. Now, the mattress at Pearl’s back was a counterpoint to the feeling of Greg’s fingers working her panties down her legs.

Pearl lifted her head to watch Greg clumsily wriggle out of and kick aside his boxers. He was already hard, and the realization made her stomach lurch in the most positive, wanting way. He crawled over her, straddling her hips and running his hands up her sides and over her breasts. As warm as fuzzy as the world was, Pearl could feel every touch, every callous on his fingers, in vivid detail, and she arched into the feeling.

As she arched, Greg worked his hands under her back and lifted her off the mattress to kiss her again, deeper than before. One hand unhooked her bra with surprising dexterity.

Pearl’s arms looped around Greg’s neck, one hand coming up to bury itself in and tug at his hair. He moaned appreciatively at the feeling, the sound, almost primal, coming from the back of this throat. One arm kept her against his body as he pressed another kiss, deep and possessive if not a little clumsy, to her lips; his free hand ghosted over her breasts and hip before working inward, between her legs. He pressed one, then two fingers inside her, wiggling them almost experimentally.

Pearl broke the kiss to tip her head back, her mouth hanging open for a moment before any sound came out. “Mmm… Oh, god—f-fu—”

The chuckle he offered in reply was both infuriating and intoxicating. “You’re wet,” he teased, tilting his head down to nip at her neck.

As if Pearl needed his assessment to tell her that. “You're—” Her hand trailed down his chest and stomach to wrap around his shaft and give him a few teasing strokes—"hardly one to talk.“

He shuddered and rolled his shoulders at the touch, and the reaction gave Pearl a deep, almost perverse sense of satisfaction. Her arms shifted to wrap around his waist, drawing him closer, before pressing another possessive, wanting kiss to his lips.

Greg slid his thumb into her, teasing her clitoris with languid, circular strokes, making Pearl writhe and gasp in his hold. "Quit being—ohh…!” Her words became little more than a throaty moan as he leaned down to tweak and suck on her nipples. “You need to quit being a t-tease, Mr. Universe.”

“That an invitation?” he murmured, his breath warm against her breasts.

Pearl tugged on Greg’s hair, tipping his head back to meet her gaze. “I want you.” Her voice was breathy, the words themselves starting to slur together, but surprisingly direct. “Now.”

He needed no further prompting, and came up to kiss her again, his tongue working its way into her mouth. His taste matched the music from the party still going on below them.

Greg withdrew his fingers, and Pearl almost whined at their absence. She lifted her head to watch him spread her legs and shift so that he lay on top of her. His hands trailed over her breasts and sides before bracing themselves on her hips as he pressed his erect cock into her.

Pearl drew a shaky breath, her back arching and her hands curling into fists in the bedclothes. “Mmm… Mmm, Greg—”

Her moans were cut off when Greg pressed another, almost feral kiss to her lips as he thrust into her. As much as Pearl had appreciated the feeling of his fingers inside her, it paled in comparison to this. The world seemed to fall away, leaving only the feeling of him thrusting into her. Her arms snaked around his neck, her breasts pressing against his chest, and one leg hooked around his waist as she rocked her hips to meet his thrusts. This close, she could detect the scent of both his sweat and cologne, and she buried her face in his neck, immersing herself in the smell.

Greg moaned appreciatively and thrust into her faster. One hand reached down to grab her ass, while the other pinched and rolled her nipple between his fingers. She arched and writhed under the attentions, and times her moans and gasps were the only sound in the world.

They fell into a rhythm, their hips bucking and rolling and limbs tangled together, and before long—"Greg,“ Pearl gasped, her legs falling from where they’d wrapped around his waist to the mattress. "Alm-most—”

Greg held her tightly against himself, his thrusts coming faster, more forceful. The last held, and he moaned into her neck.

Pearl felt his length shudder and twitch with his climax, followed immediately by the heat of his come inside her. She gasped and clung to him, her whole body trembling before her own orgasm broke over her like a wave, and she tipped her head back and cried out.

Breathing heavily, as if still coming down from his climax, Greg kissed her again, deep but not as intensely, muffling her cries. Pearl carded her fingers through his hair as she returned the kiss, one that tasted like the same lack of regrets that made him just as intoxicating as any tequila.


End file.
